


Book Covers

by squirrelsvngie



Series: College au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Nerd Seungmin, Playboy Hyunjin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Kim Seungmin, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Voyeurism, camboy, vague tags because I want there to be an element of surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Seungmin, a top student who has never skipped a single class, has a secret no one knows about. When he’s asked to tutor Hyunjin, a mysterious playboy who has more rumors about him than there are words in the dictionary, he doesn’t know how to feel. Is Hyunjin truly the heartbreaker everyone says he is? Or should Seungmin remember the words that every child is taught: don’t judge a book by it’s cover.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: College au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048591
Comments: 36
Kudos: 428





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for a while so I hope you enjoy! It's my longest fic to date so I hope it's alright! :)

“Ah!” Seungmin fell to the floor after running into an apparent boulder of a human being, books spilling onto the floor. He sat up, rubbing the elbow that collided with the hard tile. People murmured around him, strangely whispering as Seungmin looked up at the person who knocked him down.

“You should look where you’re walking,” the boy towering over him muttered, not even offering a hand to hoist Seungmin back up. Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly stood up, dusting off his pants and fixing his glasses.

“Maybe  _ you _ should look where you’re walking,” Seungmin muttered back, bending down to gather his books. He straightened up, books tucked under his arm, as he glared at the boy in front of him. He just glanced away, brushing past Seungmin to walk off down the hall.

The whispers failed to cease, even getting louder as Seungmin knit his brows in confusion. His ears could only hear little snippets of the conversations around him.

“I can’t believe-”

“Scary-”

“So hot-”

Seungmin just huffed, walking down to the cafeteria as he ignored the chattering people around him.

  
  
  
  
  


“I heard you ran into the elusive Hyunjin,” Jisung set his tray loudly onto the table, disturbing half the cafeteria.

“What?” Seungmin stopped munching on his food, eyes cautiously wandering up to Jisung’s excited face.

“Hyunjin, you know… the mysterious playboy that’s supposedly slept with every other person on campus?”

“Never heard of him.”

“What!?” Jisung screeched, again disturbing the patrons of the cafeteria, “You’ve  _ never  _ heard of Hyunjin? His reputation might even be bigger than both of Minho hyung’s thighs combined!”

“Please never say those words in that specific succession again,” Seungmin sighed, setting his chopsticks down.

“Hey, let a man appreciate his boyfriend’s extraordinary thighs,” Jisung grinned as he made a groping motion with his hands, “They’re easy on the eyes and on the hands.”

“You’re making me lose my appetite,” Seungmin shot glares at Jisung who was now cackling at Seungmin.

“Sorry  _ your _ ass has never been laid, but I'm going to flaunt my boyfriend any chance I get, thick thighs and all.”

Seungmin just grumbled as he picked up his chopsticks and shoved more rice into his face.

“Anyways thigh discussions aside, you’ve seriously never heard of Hyunjin?” When Seungmin shook his head, Jisung gaped like a fish. “Do we even go to the same school? How have you not!”

“Well I’m a little busy to be concerned with other people.”

“Surely you’ve heard at least something! Wild parties, broken hearts, empty beds in the mornings?”

“Nope.”

“I’m appalled, just when I thought you couldn’t get any more Seungmin, there you are, being even more Seungmin.”

Seungmin glared at Jisung, “Did you just turn my name into an adjective?”

“And what of it?” Jisung giggled before shrieking when someone covered his eyes from behind.

“Guess who~” the culprit gently whispered into Jisung’s ear.

“Hyung!” Jisung jumped up, tackling his boyfriend in a bone crushing hug before grabbing his face and pressing a heated kiss onto his lips.

Seungmin just rolled his eyes and averted his gaze, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“You’re back early!” Jisung gasped, out of breath when he finally broke the kiss.

“Yeah, our last spot got canceled so we just came back early,” Minho grinned as he gave Jisung a soft peck on the lips. Minho had been gone the last two weeks with some of the dance department to compete and showcase their dances in various places but Jisung felt like he had been gone for an entire year.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Jisung whined as he pulled Minho down to sit next to him.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Minho ruffled Jisung’s hair, making him pout even more.

“Well, what if I wanted to surprise you too?” Jisung gave an exaggerated wink, clearly insinuating something.

“Think about it kitten, now we can have even steamier reunion sex!” Minho exclaimed, hands coming to grip Jisung’s waist. Seungmin unfortunately decided to take a drink of water right at that moment. He coughed, nearly spitting the water out all over the table.

“I’m.. right here,” Seungmin managed to cough out, hand grasping at his chest as he wheezed.

“Yeah hyung, don’t ruin the innocent baby,” Jisung cooed as he pinched Seungmin’s cheeks. Seungmin just grumbled and swatted his hands away.

“Get your dirty hands off of me,” Seungmin hissed. His complaints just spurred both of them on, Minho reaching out to ruffle his hair and squish his cheeks.

“Our little baby Seungmin,” Minho giggled, expertly dodging Seungmin’s waving hands. Seungmin soon gave up, crossing his arms with a huff as the other two continued to flutter around him.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin opened the door to his room with a sigh, shoulders relaxing as he tossed his bag next to the bed. He set his books down and instantly started popping the buttons on his shirt. Thanking the universe for the thousandth time that he got a single dorm, he pulled the shirt open, laid on the bed, and pulled out his phone. He took a few pictures of his bare torso, uploading them to his twitter with a reminder of the livestream soon. He giggled when he saw the likes already counting up, enthusiastic comments popping into his notifications. 

Putting his phone down, he got up and started to prepare for the livestream. He happily trotted over to his closet and reached into the far corner. He always kept his camboy clothes hidden away just in case his friends got too nosy. Pushing different fabrics aside, he quickly settled on his outfit. He pulled out a short, pleated white skirt and an oversized pink hoodie with the word “puppy” sprawled across the front of it. He dug deep into one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of baby pink thigh highs. Reaching even further into the closet, he retrieved a box filled with all the accessories he uses. Picking through the different pieces, he brought out a thigh harness along with a black collar. 

He finally got to stripping the rest of his clothes off, only keeping his underwear on. Seungmin giggled to himself, blood rushing through his veins at the thought of his friends catching him with a pair of white, lacy panties around his hips. He pulled the skirt up followed by the thigh highs. He strapped the thigh harness onto the sliver of exposed skin, the leather squeezing him in just the right way and the black contrasting beautifully against his tan skin and bright clothes. He took his glasses off, pulled the hoodie over his head, and lastly placed the collar around his neck. 

The collar was almost a trademark of his. He never did a stream without it and every one of his viewers knew it. It was quite simple, just smooth black leather with a heart shaped tag dangling in the front. Something that his viewers didn’t know was that it wasn’t engraved. It was a blank heart waiting to be filled.

He moved onto the bathroom, reaching deep into another drawer to pull out his makeup. He didn’t have much, just some foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and other products here and there. He was no expert, but he found that the makeup helped disguise his eyes considering he never wore makeup outside of his room. 

Seungmin brushed a light brown onto his eyelids, a shimmery color going on top to make it pop. A little bit of black lined his eyes as he finished up the look. He didn’t even bother putting any lip product on because his mask would cover it anyways. He pulled another drawer open, picking a mask with a cute little puppy mouth on the front. 

He made his way back to his room and dug into his closet once again. He pulled out another box, opening it to reveal all of the toys he owned. He contemplated what to use, picking several things up until settling on a pink, vibrating butt plug, pulling the remote out as well. He set it right next to his computer, along with a bottle of lube he retrieved from his bedside table, and then grabbed his camera, setting it on a tripod. He connected it to his laptop before setting everything up. He took one last picture of his legs and posted it on his twitter, announcing the start of his live stream. He sat on his bed, making sure he fit inside the frame. His mouse hovered over the button until he finally clicked “start livestream” and waited for people to come in.

The numbers started to slowly crawl up as Seungmin started to converse with the comments. “How is everyone? Me? I’m doing alright! I just finished a project so I finally have some spare time. Do you like my outfit today? I bought this hoodie just a few days ago. I’ve been looking for a cute one for a while, and I just couldn’t pass up on this puppy one.” He giggled at a few, answering the occasional questions that popped up, until he saw the viewer count reach a good point. He continued to talk to the viewers but his hand slowly started to creep towards his covered crotch. He bit back a smile as he saw the comments flood in faster, everyone excited that the show was finally starting.

His words slowly died down, being replaced by soft sighs and moans. His hand rubbed over the skirt a few more times before he shoved it under the hem, properly palming himself. A light gasp left his lips when he squeezed his hand, running it up and down even harder. His other hand came around to pull the edge of his skirt up, showing the viewers what he was doing. The comments started firing off once again, donation notifications starting to pop up as well. 

“Would you like me to take this off?” Seungmin innocently tilted his head, a finger trailing along the length of his lace covered trapped and straining cock. The comment stream overflowed once more, demands and playful suggestions to go through with it. A finger hooked onto the top of the lace, slowly pushing the material down until his cock sprung free.

Praises filled the chat, encouraging words and many compelling him to keep going. He pulled the underwear down, letting it rest on top of his thigh highs. He wrapped a hand around his leaking, red cock, a soft shutter running through his body as he dragged his hand up and down the length. He pumped harder, thumb swiping along the slit to spread the precum along his cock. He went faster, riling up the viewers before stilling his hand.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he saw the anguish of the viewers. Shaking a finger at the camera, he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, showing it off for everyone to see. “Usually I prep before a stream, but I thought I would give you guys a little present today,” Seungmin giggled, popping the cap of the bottle before drizzling the clear substance onto his fingers. He spread it around before pulling his underwear all the way off his legs. 

He spread his legs, showing off his hole to the camera before the view got obstructed by his hand. He leaned back a little, giving his hand better access to poke and prod. He slowly circled the rim before pushing a finger in, a sigh escaping his lips when he felt himself finally get filled. The finger pumped in and out a few times before a second one joined the first. He pushed them around at different angles, his head getting thrown back and his back arching when he finally found the spot that set his nerve endings on fire. He gasped as he repeatedly thrust into that spot, jolts of pleasure washing over his body.

He pushed a third finger in and gave it a few pumps before pulling his hand away, leaving his hole fluttering and dripping with need. He reached forward, grabbing the plug and the remote and setting the remote down on the bed. He showed the camera the plug, fingers tracing from the tip all the way down to the flared base. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it onto the plug, knowing how much his viewers liked it when he was messy and dripping everywhere. 

Seungmin brought the plug down to his awaiting hole, pressing the tip of it against his rim. The comments fired off, each viewer desperate to see the plug sink into him. His lips pulled into a smirk before parting with a gasp as he pushed the plug all the way in. He stayed still for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of being filled. Eventually, he grabbed the remote, setting it on a low vibration to start off.

Waves of pleasure washed through his body, little gasps and moans falling from his lips. His unoccupied hand came to wrap around his dick, pumping it a few times before setting the vibrations higher. His breath hitched when he set it to the medium setting, hand moving faster to get him closer to his climax. He shifted a little and cried out, the plug sending vibrations right onto that bundle of nerves. 

Seungmin gave up trying to go slow. His finger pressed the highest setting, a loud moan escaping his mouth as he felt the pleasure intensify. He pumped his cock faster and faster, the room filling with drawn out sounds coming from his mouth and the obscene sound of his lube covered cock. 

He bit his lip underneath the mask as his eyes fluttered shut. The hand around his cock squeezed harder, a shudder running through his body once again. He could feel the coil in his stomach tighten, compressing until he let out a loud gasp. Cum splattered onto the bed sheets in between his legs, a sigh of pure ecstasy leaving his lips. He turned the vibrations down to the lowest setting, enjoying the slight overstimulation.

He waited a few moments for his head to clear before turning his attention to the camera. He giggled once again before properly sitting up, a soft moan coming from his mouth when he put pressure on the plug.

“Thank you guys so much for coming, and don’t forget to return next week! I hope you had a good time!” He gave a little wave to the camera and held up a peace sign to his face before clicking the “end stream” button. After sorting everything else out on the computer, he got up to change the bedsheet, putting all the camming equipment away as well.

He hummed as he wiggled his hips, the low vibrations spreading warmth all throughout his body. He looked at the full body mirror that hung on the wall, eyes lingering over the slight dip in his skin where the top of the thigh highs clung to his body and up along the flare of the skirt. A soft smile spread across his lips as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses. Putting them on, he looked back at his reflection. An almost giddy feeling washed over him when he saw what would have been his normal self be completely obstructed by the makeup and clothes. He smoothed down his skirt, satisfied with another livestream.

  
  
  
  
  


That next Monday, Seungmin slid his books into his backpack, ready to go home and just collapse onto the bed. He swung the bag onto his shoulder before making his way to the door.

“Seungmin, can I see you for a moment?” The voice of professor Lee stopped him just moments before freedom. He closed his eyes, an annoyed sigh leaving his mouth before plastering a pleasant look on his face and turning around.

“Of course! What can I help you with?” Seungmin tried to mask his annoyance as much as possible.

“You’re one of my best students so I was wondering if you were willing to tutor a student from a different class. He’s struggling a bit and asked if I could help him out. Unfortunately I don’t have the time, but I thought a fellow peer would be better anyways. He only has my class on Tuesday and Thursday so you’ll only have to do it twice a week. Are you up for it?”

He thought about it. His live streams were always on Fridays and he didn’t have many classes on Tuesdays or Thurdays. Professor Lee was also one of his favorite teachers and he would hate to disappoint. “I’ll do it, I would love to help someone out.”

Professor Lee instantly brightened, “That’s great! Come here tomorrow at 4 and he’ll be waiting. I’ll leave the door unlocked on Tuesdays and Thurdays so I’ll have to trust you with a key.” He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a single key, handing it over to Seungmin, “I know you won't do anything but be careful with it, don’t want it falling into the wrong hands.”

Seungmin nodded, shoving the key into his own pocket, “I’ll take good care of it, don’t worry.” He bid the teacher farewell before walking out of the door, another sigh falling from his lips.

  
  
  
  
  


The next day at four pm sharp, Seungmin opened the door to professor Lee’s classroom. Everyone had long left, leaving a single desk occupied. Seungmin had to keep his jaw from falling open when he saw who was sitting alone in the classroom.

Hyunjin. The one who knocked him over the other day and, guessing from Jisung’s enthusiastic words, the infamous trouble maker. Hyunjin looked over, a bit of shock passing over his face as well. Seungmin just walked in, sitting in the chair right next to him.

“I guess I’ll be tutoring you now. Nice to meet you, I’m Seungmin,” he stuck out his hand to shake. 

Hyunjin hesitantly reached out, grasping his hand and giving it a few shakes before pulling it away, “I’m Hyunjin, thank you for taking the time to tutor me.” He paused for a few moments in thought before speaking up again, “I’m sorry for knocking you down that time, I was having a shitty day.”

Seungmin was surprised at his politeness and the apology, “It’s alright, I understand.” Hyunjin’s shoulders seemed to relax at Seungmin’s response, a breath of relief coming from his lips.

“So, what have you been struggling with?”

Hyunjin just half heartedly gestured to the poor math book sitting on the desk in front of him, “Everything.”

Seungmin giggled before opening the book to where a pencil marked where he had stopped working, “I’m sure you’ll get it in no time.”

Seungmin got to work and they fell into a comfortable rhythm. He did the best he could and by the end of the session, Hyunjin could say he understood the material a lot better. Hyunjin thanked Seungmin once again when they finished and they parted ways. 

  
  
  
  
  


A couple of weeks had passed. They never failed to meet every Tuesday and Thursday and Seungmin felt like he could almost call Hyunjin a friend. One Tuesday, Hyunjin suggested studying at each other's houses because he could focus a lot better in more comfortable settings so that's how Seungmin ended up sitting on Hyunjin’s bed, alone with him.

Seungmin could almost notice a difference in Hyunjin. He was much more relaxed and in his own element. The guard that he put up virtually vanished before his eyes and Seungmin was reminded just how attractive Hyunjin was. 

The dot under his eye. The gentle slope of his nose. His pretty lips that would look amazing wrapped around his di- Seungmin mentaly slapped himself at that last one, cheeks threatening to turn a bright red. 

Hyunjin went on to sit next to Seungmin, blissfully unaware of the thoughts racing through his mind. “I actually understood some of what professor Lee was talking about today,” Hyunjin said, a light giggle ending his sentence.

“Really? That's great!” a smile spread across Seungmin’s face, “Soon you won't need me to tutor you.”

A beat of silence passed before Hyunjin nervously glanced up at Seungmin. “I was hoping maybe you would still want to hang out even if you weren’t tutoring me,” he said in a small voice.

Seungmin felt his heart flutter, the light dusting of pink on Hyunjin’s cheeks making his head scramble. “Of course! I’d love to still hang out with you!”

“Really?” Hyunjin perked up, eyes shining with happiness. 

“Yeah!” Seungmin nodded. His stomach felt like it was flopping all over the place and his cheeks grew a little warm. Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief, hand coming up to his chest. Seungmin giggled before patting the bed next to him. Hyunjin happily trotted over, sitting down and getting ready to fry his brain.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin sighed, eyes tiredly but fondly watching Jisung coo at and squish Minho’s face while straddling him in the chair next to him. The other cafeteria goers glanced over, some with curiosity, some with disgust, but the couple just stayed in their own little world. Jisung leaned down to kiss Minho’s lips and Minho reached to grab his ass, making Jisung let out a muffled shriek.

“Okayyyy! That's enough of  _ that _ !” Seungmin swatted at Jisung’s shoulder, making him grumble and slide off of his boyfriend. Minho just laughed, reaching over to give Jisung’s ass another squeeze before picking up his chopsticks.

“Oh! Seungmin, I forgot to ask you! We were going to go see a movie with Felix tomorrow at four. You should come!” Jisung bounced in his chair, hand sneaking over to rest on Minho’s lap.

“Sorry, I have to tutor Hyunjin-” Seungmin was cut off by Jisung practically flinging his body onto the table.

“WHAT? What do you _ mean _ tutor Hyunjin!?” Jisung screeched, “You’ve been tutoring Hyunjin!?”

“Say it a little louder, why don’t you. I don’t think the other side of the cafeteria could hear it,” Seungmin grumbled, unenthusiastic eyes glaring at Jisung.

“Well  _ excuse _ me for freaking out about my best friend tutoring Hwang Hyunjin and not telling me!”

“It’s not that big of a deal! Professor Lee asked me to tutor him so we’ve been meeting up twice a week for the past month or two.”

“Next thing I know, you’re going to say you’ve been to his place or something like that,” Jisung muttered, fingers raking through his hair.

“We’ve been studying in each other’s rooms,” Seungmin internally smirked, anticipating Jisung’s reaction. Jisung’s eyes widened more than Seungmin thought was possible, dramatically gesturing to Minho at Seungmin as if to say  _ Can you believe this? _ Minho just smiled with amusement at his boyfriend’s antics. 

Jisung rubbed his face, “you’re telling me that you were in a bedroom with the infamous playboy  _ alone _ !?”

“Don’t let the rumors get to you. He’s super nice and fun to be around.”

“But you and Felix are the only innocent ones left,” Jisung wailed, clutching onto Minho for dear life.

“You’re only a day older than Felix and a week older than me,” Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“Age doesn’t matter, it’s about the heart,” Jisung clutched at his chest, falling onto Minho who caught him just in time.

“What the fuck does that even mean,” Seungmin couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“You’ll know when you’re older my sweet summer child.”

“We were both born in the Fall.”

“I DIGRESS, we’re losing the main focus here! You’ve been meeting Hyunjin twice a week and he still hasn’t tried to get with you or anything?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm, interesting.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“So after that, you can just graph the function and you’ll get your answer,” Seungmin explained, pointing at the equation on the paper.

“Oh alright, that makes sense!” Hyunjin quickly solved the problem, grinning up at Seungmin when he was finished.

“Good! Now try this one and I think you’ll be good.” Hyunjin flew through the problem, quickly writing down the right answer. Seungmin grinned, giving him a little pat on the head. Hyunjin blushed, eyes shining at Seungmin.

Seungmin glanced at the clock hanging on Hyunjin’s wall, “We finished a bit early today, do you want to go get coffee or something?”

Hyunjin glanced down nervously, hands fiddling together, “I would love to but… I’m sure you know about the rumors, I don’t want you to have to deal with that at all.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine!”

Hyunjin just looked up, pleading eyes shining at Seungmin, “I don’t think I could live with myself if I gave you even half of the rumors I have about me right now.”

Seungmin could feel himself melt at his words, “That's so sweet of you. Alright, how about I go get some coffee for the two of us and then we can drink and talk in the comfort of your own home. Would that be alright?”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course! I’ve been craving an americano anyways.”

A look of playful disgust passed over Hyunjin’s face, “Americano? I could never.” Hyunjin dug into his pocket and pulled out some money, “If you could get me a Latte, that would be great!”

“I’ll pay, don’t worry about it.”

“But-”

“Nope,” Seungmin quickly headed to the door, giving Hyunjin a cheeky smile as he slipped out of his room. Seungmin fast-walked all the way to Cafe Airplane, not wanting to keep Hyunjin waiting. He waited in line and was surprised to see a familiar blond head of hair.

“Felix? I thought you were going to watch a movie with Minho and Jisung today?”

“I was but someone canceled so I had to take their shift. Plus, I didn’t want to third wheel so I let them have a little date,” Felix shined his usual smile, finger hovering over the screen to get Seungmin’s order.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to either. Could I get an americano and a latte?” 

Felix grinned and quirked his eyebrows at Seungmin as he typed in the order, “Two drinks? Who could the other one be for? I  _ know _ you don’t drink lattes.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Seungmin teased back, reaching into his wallet to retrieve his money. 

Felix giggled back, “Unlike a certain couple we know, I respect your privacy. I won't tell anyone.”

“Thank you Felix, there's a reason I only tell  _ you _ things.” Seungmin got his receipt back and walked away to wait for his drinks. When they were set on the counter, Seungmin grabbed them and said a quick goodbye to Felix. He made his way back to Hyunjin’s place, walking in to see Hyunjin laying on his bed while swiping through his phone. Once Seungmin made his presence known, Hyunjin sat up, a smile stretching across his face. Seungmin handed him his drink, sitting next to him as he brought his own up to his lips and sipped.

  
  
  
  
  


On Friday, Seungmin once again sat in front of his computer ready to start a livestream. This time He chose a short baby blue skirt with a loose white cropped sweatshirt. Underneath the crop top, straps of a black harness rested against his chest and came down to wrap around his thin waist. He wore a pair of black thigh highs and his signature collar. Pretty peachy colors adorned his eyelids and he had a black mask with a cute bear mouth this time. On the bed next to him sat a purple dildo and a bottle of lube. 

Seungmin glanced around one more time to make sure he had everything in place before pressing the button. He started it like all of his live streams, talking to the viewers before starting the show.

He grabbed the lube, getting onto his knees on the bed so he could finger himself while still looking at the camera. He spread it all over his fingers, bringing his hand down to sink a finger into his hole. He gasped, the familiar feeling of being stretched always brought stars to his eye, no matter how many times he did it. He pressed more fingers inside, moans filling the air as he started to bring his body up and down in time with his thrusts.

Not only was Seungmin lucky that he was able to get a single room, his bedroom was right next to a storage closet. The only downside to his room was that it was right across from the RA’s dorm but he didn’t tend to go out in his camming outfits so he was pretty safe. He honestly couldn’t have asked for a better spot, and considering how loud he can get, he probably wouldn’t have been even able to continue camming if he was near someone else’s wall.

Once he got three fingers in, he reached over to grab the dildo, setting it down underneath his ass. He hovered over it for a second, moving his hips in small circles to rub the tip around his rim. After teasing the viewers for a little bit, he giggled, “Do you want to see me ride this?” 

The chat immediately fired off, messages flowing in wanting him to sink down onto the toy. Seungmin giggled once more before slowly bringing his body down. Gasps left his lips as he felt himself get filled up. This wasn’t necessarily his biggest toy, but it had definitely been a while since he had used something so big. He let out a satisfied sigh when he sunk all the way to the bottom.

He immediately started rocking his hips down, his sweater-pawed hand coming up to muffle the moans slipping out of his mouth. He lifted himself higher and higher, the other hand steadying himself on the bed. His legs strained, but he didn’t dare stop until he reached his climax. 

He brought his body up to slam back down when the door suddenly swung open. Seungmin froze, his blood running ice cold in his veins. His face jerked to the door, eyes growing wide as he saw a familiar head of long blond hair peek over the door. A pair of eyes met his and Seungmin could swear he saw in slow motion the shock and realization take over Hyunjin’s face.

Seungmin snapped out of his stupor, reaching forward to end the livestream before anything he didn’t want his viewers to see could get broadcasted. A beat of silence passed before Hyunjin’s face flushed a deep red. 

He started sputtering, clutching the jacket he was holding to his chest, “I-I’m so sorry! I should have knocked. You left your j-jacket at my place yesterday and I j-just wanted to return it because I thought you’d be c-cold! Your door was unlocked so I thought it would be okay but I didn’t k-know you would- would be doing this!”

Seungmin got off the bed, letting the dildo fall out of him and pulling the underwear that was around his thighs back up. He took a small step forward, “Hey, don’t worry! It was my fault I didn’t lock the door.” Seungmin tried to keep an even tone to his voice, but on the inside he was shaking. Never once had he ever thought someone would find out about his deepest secret.

Seungmin ran his eyes over Hyunjin’s practically quivering form, surprise filling them when he saw the prominent bulge in his jeans. Seungmin took a few cautious steps forward, eyes trained on Hyunjin’s. “Do you… like it? Seeing me like this?” Seungmin made sure to carefully look for any signs of discomfort.

Hyunjin managed to blush even more, eyes doing a terrible job of not glancing down at Seungmin’s body, “Um, I uhh, I-”

“You seem to like it,” Seungmin was now right in front of Hyunjin and he slowly reached forward to graze his fingertips over his obviously excited cock. Hyunjin practically whimpered, eyes wide with surprise at the noise that just came out of his mouth. Seungmin slowly reached to close the door behind Hyunjin, eyes still glued to Hyunjin’s wide ones. He took tiny steps forward until the door clicked shut, Hyunjin’s back pressed against it with their faces merely inches apart.

Seungmin reached down to stroke Hyunjin’s cock through his jeans. Another whimper slipped through his parted lips as his eyes rolled back from even the slightest pressure. Seungmin eyed Hyunjin’s responses carefully.

“You’re so sensitive. You’re reacting like you’re a virgin,” Seungmin pressed a little harder, making Hyunjin let out a little moan.

“I- uhh- ah! I- maybe I am,” Hyunjin managed to stammer out.

“You- you are!?” Seungmin gasped, “but I thought...”

“So you believed the rumors?” Hyunjin’s voice was quiet, eyes flickering down to the floor.

“No! Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t believe that you were to the extent of those rumors, but I thought that maybe it was a few hook ups that got out of hand!” Hyunjin seemed relieved when Seungmin corrected himself.

“No, I’m- uh-” a blush spread over his face once more, “I’m a- a v-vir…” He trailed off, eyes glancing everywhere besides Seungmin’s eyes

“Before I go any further, I need to ask. Are you okay with this?” Seungmin’s hand hovered over Hyunjin’s crotch, not daring to touch again until Hyunjin responded.

“Y-yeah,” Hyunjin squeaked out, the squeaking being replaced with a moan when Seungmin lightly brushed over his cock again.

“So you’re a virgin,” Seungmin leaned in next to Hyunjin’s ear and whispered, hand moving with more pressure, “You’ve got the entire school thinking you’re some sort of whore but really I’m the first one to touch you like this aren’t I?” 

Hyunjin frantically nodded his head as he bit down on his plump lip. “Y-you’re the first.”

“Good, wouldn’t want someone else touching what’s mine,” Seungmin practically growled, bringing his hand away to instead grind his hips forward. Hyunjin’s breath hitched, his pants tightening even more.

Seungmin pulled away and brought Hyunjin along to the bed, moving the objects aside to lay him down. He pushed Hyunjin down onto the bed before climbing up to straddle him. Hyunjin covered his face with his hands but Seungmin grabbed them to slowly pull them away.

“I wanna see your face, baby,” Seungmin murmured, bending down to press a light kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek, “Is that alright? Can I call you baby?” Hyunjin nodded and Seungmin just stared a second in awe. 

Hyunjin’s long hair fanned out onto the pillow. His lips and cheeks were tinted red and his big eyes shined innocently up at Seungmin. He experimentally grinded his hips down lightly against Hyunjin’s cock just to watch his facial features contort with pleasure. Seungmin couldn’t help himself, he bent down and captured Hyunjin’s lips in a deep kiss.

Hyunjin froze for a second before moving along with Seungmin. Seungmin lightly bit on Hyunjin’s plush lips as his hands traveled down, coming to rest on Hyunjin’s waistband. He pulled away and made direct eye contact before he slowly started to undo his belt. Seungmin pulled the belt away, opening up his pants to take them off as well. Hyunjin lifted his hips to help Seungmin pull them off, blushing at the sight of the tent in his underwear.

Seungmin slid his hands underneath Hyunjin’s shirt, swiftly taking it off. He laid there, skin bare for Seungmin to run his hands over and he did just that. He settled back down on Hyunjin’s hips as he ravaged his mouth again. Seungmin could feel Hyunjin’s inexperience, but he loved it. His tongue poked out and Hyunjin squealed at the feeling. He parted his lips, granting Seungmin access to lick into his mouth. 

Hyunjin grew impatient, hands reaching up to grip Seungmin’s hips. He giggled, wiggling down to draw out another moan from Hyunjin. Seungmin separated their lips, hovering just a few inches over him, “Do you want to fuck me?”

Hyunjin’s breath hitched again, “Y-yes,” he muttered out, his grip on Seungmin’s hips tightening. Seungmin grinned as he got off of Hyunjin to slip his underwear down his legs. He tossed them to the side, his dick how pulling up and peeking out past the hem of his skirt. He hesitated before climbing back on Hyunjin, an idea popping into his head.

“I’ll be right back,” Seungmin pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s lips before quickly walking into the living room. He looked around until he saw what he was looking for sitting on the table. Grabbing it, he rushed back to where Hyunjin was laying. A sly grin spread across his face when he saw Hyunjin palming himself through his underwear, his eyes shut with concentration.

Seungmin took the polaroid camera that he had brought from the living room up to snap a picture. Hyunjin’s head whisked to Seungmin, eyes wide at the camera held up to his face.

“Are you okay with me taking pictures?” Hyunjin eagerly nodded his head, his hand going right back to rubbing down on his almost painful erection. Seungmin pulled the undeveloped picture out of the camera and set it down on the bedside table along with the camera. He walked over to help Hyunjin, pulling his underwear down to allow his cock to spring free. He could nearly feel his mouth water at the sight of Hyunjin’s dick. 

It was big, a little bit longer than he was but definitely much thicker. The length was flushed red and the tip was leaking precum all over the place. Seungmin climbed back onto Hyunjin, his hand reaching out to give a little stroke. Hyunjin cried out, hips attempting to buck forward into the pressure.

“My baby’s so sensitive,” Seungmin cooed, wrapping his hand fully around his cock and pumping it up and down. Hyunjin couldn’t bite back his noises, mouth agape at the new experiences washing over his body. 

Seungmin reached over to grab the bottle of lube that was shoved to the side. He opened it, spreading the substance around his fingers and bringing them behind him. He pressed three fingers into himself, a soft moan escaping his lips as he pumped them in and out. Seungmin saw Hyunjin’s dick twitch from the view of Seungmin fingering himself above him. He removed his fingers and instead grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and spread lube over his fingers, bringing it down to hover over his hole.

“I’m going to guess you’ve never fingered someone before,” Seungmin moved his hand so that Hyunjin’s pointer finger was resting right on his slick entrance. He shook his head and Seungmin pushed Hyunjin’s finger into him. Seungmin moaned. It had been a while since someone else had touched him like this. Seungmin guided his hand for a few pumps until Hyunjin seemed to get the hang of it.

Hyunjin hesitantly started a rhythm going, adding another finger when Seungmin told him to. Soon enough, Hyunjin had three fingers in and Seungmin was moaning along Hyunjin’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against the soft skin. Seungmin placed a hand on Hyunjin’s arm, stilling his movements.

“You wanna properly fuck me now?” Seungmin asked before pressing more kisses along his neck, nipping a little bit but careful not to leave a mark. Hyunjin whimpered out a yes, hips jerking up in desperation. Seungmin took the bottle of lube and smeared the clear liquid all over Hyunjin’s cock before shuffling over to hover his hole just above the tip of it. 

Seungmin looked down and swept some of Hyunjin’s hair out of his face. He placed his hands down on Hyunjin’s stomach and slowly started to sink down, a high pitched whine falling from Hyunjin’s lips. He slid all the way down to the base, a satisfied sigh escaping from his mouth. Seungmin gave him a few moments before slowly bringing his body up again. He paused at the top before dropping down, making both of them moan out.

Seungmin built up a steady rhythm, skirt fanning out with every drop of his body. He bent down, licking along Hyunjin’s bottom lip before capturing them in a kiss. He explored the inside of Hyunjin’s mouth, a satisfied hum coming from his throat when he felt Hyunjin’s tongue respond. He was a bit clumsy, tongue unsure of what to do, but Seungmin made sure to guide him as best as possible.

It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to whimper out, “I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead baby, let it out,” Seungmin assured, his hand wrapping around his own dick to drive himself over the edge. Hyunjin came instantly, warmth spreading deep inside Seungmin. Seungmin picked himself up a few more times to help ride out his high before settling down to reach his own climax. With just a few more pumps, Seungmin was spilling all over Hyunjin’s stomach, a loud moan filling the room. 

Seungmin nuzzled himself into Hyunjin’s shoulder, just letting them bask in the afterglow. Eventually, Seungmin had to pull off, giving Hyunjin a little warning before raising himself up. He wobbled a bit on his feet. It had been some time since he had gotten such a good fuck and he could definitely feel the effects of it.

“Come on, let’s go shower, baby,” Seungmin pulled Hyunjin up, leading him to the bathroom. They showered together. A few miscellaneous touches here and there and some stolen kisses later they stumbled back into the bedroom. Seungmin walked over to his closet to pull out some clothes.

“What do you want to wear, baby?”

“Just some sweatpants is fine.”

“What about underwear?”

“I don’t need it.”

Seungmin giggled, “Fine by me.” He pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants that should fit Hyunjin and a hoodie with a pair of underwear for himself. He handed the pants to Hyunjin, slipping on his clothes afterwards. They both climbed into bed, arms wrapped around each other. Hyunjin had his face pressed into the soft fabric of Seungmin’s hoodie, nuzzling into the warmth of his chest.

Hyunjin pulled his face back a little, eyes meeting with Seungmin’s, “This feels a little out of order but... are we boyfriends now?” a light blush coated his cheeks.

“You think I would take your virginity and not make you my boyfriend? Baby, you’re stuck with me now,” Seungmin giggled, hand coming up to stroke through Hyunjin’s hair.

“Mmm good,” Hyunjin hummed, sleepiness washing over him. They held onto each other as they slowly drifted to sleep.

(And when they woke up, they definitely went for another round because Seungmin felt Hyunjin’s dick pressing into his thigh and he just couldn’t resist. Seungmin may have had to hide a limp when he went out to eat lunch with his friends but it was definitely worth it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next, and final, chapter! I hope you enjoy!

After getting together, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Hyunjin was still terrified of damaging Seungmin’s reputation so they kept their relationship under wraps, but when they were alone, they never failed to cling onto each other and never let go. They still studied on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but the tutoring sessions always ended in bed, whispers of love and soft pants echoing throughout the room.

Hyunjin even joined for a few camming sessions, and the viewers loved him. The first time Seungmin posted a picture of Hyunjin with a blind fold around his eyes and a ball gag stuffed into his mouth, his followers went wild. Hyunjin was nervous at the beginning, but he turned out to be a natural performer. He learned quickly, his body instantly knowing what to do to please Seungmin. There were a few stumbles here and there but Seungmin was patient and guided him along.

It was a Tuesday right after their tutoring. They were at Seungmin’s place and the moment Hyunjin finished the last problem, he was tackled. Hungry lips met his and Seungmin wrapped himself around him. Seungmin shoved the books off of the bed, pushing Hyunjin down to straddle him.

Seungmin pulled his shirt off, pushing his hands underneath Hyunjin’s hoodie. He lightly nibbled along Hyunjin’s neck before shoving the hoodie all the way up and attacking his chest. He didn’t restrain himself here, leaving dark marks wherever he pleased. Hyunjin pulled the hoodie off and started working on his belt, a whine escaping his lips when Seungmin pressed the palm of his hand into his dick. They shuffled their clothes off each other until Seungmin was wrapping his hand around Hyunjin’s cock.

Seungmin sucked on Hyunjin’s bottom lip before pulling off and panting out, “I want you from behind.” Hyunjin’s dick twitched from just imagining it. Hyunjin nodded before Seungmin reached over to get the lube.

“You think you can open me up all on your own, baby?” Seungmin asked, crawling over to get on all fours on the middle of the bed.

“Y-yes,” Hyunjin scrambled to get on his knees behind Seungmin, eyes hungrily tracing over this new view.

“Good boy,” Seungmin praised, handing the lube back to Hyunjin. He opened it and poured the substance all over his fingers. He spread it around to warm it up before circling Seungmin’s rim with his finger. Hyunjin soon pushed the digit in, making Seungmin hum with satisfaction.

Hyunjin worked the finger in a few pumps before adding another one and then a third. Once he pushed three fingers in a few times, he grabbed the lube again and squeezed more onto his palm. He spread the lube all over his cock before pressing the tip of it to Seungmin’s waiting hole.

“You did so good, baby,” Seungmin wiggled his hips back a little, “Now fuck me like your life depends on it.”

Hyunjin whimpered out a yes before pushing his hips forward. Stars nearly danced across his eyes, a low groan falling from his mouth. It was definitely different from this angle, and judging from the noises coming from Seungmin, it felt good for him too.

He pushed all the way in, body falling forward so that his chest was along Seungmin’s back, his arms braced on either side. Pants fanned across the back of Seungmin’s neck as Hyunjin attempted to regain his bearings. 

Eventually, Hyunjin started to move his hips, shallow thrusts going in and out of Seungmin. Hyunjin whimpered and buried his face into Seungmin’s neck, almost overwhelmed at the feeling.

  
“You’re doing such a good job, baby,” Seungmin encouraged Hyunjin, turning his face to place a small kiss on his head. Hyunjin continued to rock his hips forward, his mouth finding its way to the back of Seungmin’s neck. He shut his eyes, completely in bliss with the feeling of Seungmin clenching around his cock. 

He started to thrust harder, pulling out further and pushing in deeper with every movement. Hyunjin felt pride bloom in his chest at the sounds coming from Seungmin. He bit down and sucked on Seungmin’s neck, hips moving even faster. Hyunjin took one arm off the bed and wrapped it around Seungmin, pulling them closer together. 

“Baby, if you straighten up, you can fuck me even harder,” Seungmin panted out. Hyunjin squeezed Seungmin one more time before bringing his body up. He gripped onto Seungmin’s hips and thrust hard. Seungmin cried out, dropping the front of his body down onto the bed. The new angle made Hyunjin hit Seungmin’s prostate the next time he pushed in, making him clench and both of them moan.

Hyunjin’s mouth hung open, a small sliver of drool dripping out of his mouth, as he rammed his dick into Seungmin. He built up speed, thrusting forward as fast as he could. Seungmin brought his hand to his leaking cock, desperately fisting it to drive him over the edge.

He paused, “Baby, wait pause for a second.” Hyunjin begrudgingly stopped, his climax coming to a screeching halt. “I want to finish while looking at you,” Seungmin felt Hyunjin’s dick twitch inside of him at his words and he held back a teasing remark.

Hyunjin pulled out and Seungmin flipped himself over, wrapping his legs around Hyunjin. Seungmin circled his arms around the back of Hyunjin’s neck and pulled him down, crashing their mouths together. Hyunjin grabbed his cock and lined himself up once again with Seungmin. He pushed in, their groans muffled by their mouths clashing together. 

Seungmin pulled away and untangled his arms from behind Hyunjin’s neck, reaching over to grab the polaroid camera from the bedside table. He pointed it down and snapped a picture of where their bodies met. He got another one of Hyunjin’s blissed out face before putting the camera and the developing pictures down.

Hyunjin snapped his hips forward and Seungmin wrapped a hand around his cock again. Seungmin detached their mouths before murmuring out, “You’re doing so good, baby,” and licking into Hyunjin’s mouth again. 

Seungmin could feel warmth pool deeper into his stomach, and from his cries and whimpers, he could tell Hyunjin was close too. He grabbed Hyunjin’s hands and laced them together.

“Fill me up like the good baby you are, hmm,” Seungmin whispered into his ear. Hyunjin cried out hips stuttering with every thrust. “You’re mine and you’ll always be mine.”

Hyunjin came with a loud groan, hips pushed all the way in. Seungmin followed suit, the feeling of Hyunjin’s cum pumping into him pushing him over the edge. Hyunjin gave a few more shallow thrusts before nearly collapsing on top of Seungmin. With their hand still intertwined, Seungmin flipped them over so that he could straddle him.

He connected their lips together again but this time the desperation was gone. Instead, the kiss was slow and filled with love. Their tongues ran along each other’s as their hands gripped and roamed over their bodies. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally parted and relinked their hands together.

“I love you so much,” Seungmin whispered, one hand releasing Hyunjin’s to caress his cheek.

“I love you too,” Hyunjin moved his now unoccupied hand to run along Seungmin’s thigh. Seungmin hummed, dipping down to press a small kiss onto his lips and nuzzle into him.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin blinked awake, blurry eyesight darting around the room. Hyunjin was wrapped around him, face nestled into his bare chest. He groaned and reached for his phone that was charging on his bedside table. He turned it on, eyes growing wide at the time.

“HWANG HYUNJIN, GET YOUR ASS UP I’M LATE FOR CLASS!” He scrambled out of bed, rushing to his closet to throw on some clothes. Hyunjin slowly opened his eyes only to get hit in the face with a shirt. “PUT SOMETHING ON WE NEED TO LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!” Seungmin tugged a pair of jeans on and pulled a light blue hoodie over his head. He grabbed his glasses before running to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Hyunjin slowly crawled out of bed, scurrying around to find a pair of sweatpants. He stumbled into the bathroom to see Seungmin furiously brushing his hair. “Can’t you just be a little late?” he mumbled, reaching for his own toothbrush.

“No, I’ve never been late to a class in my life and it just so happens that both Jisung and Minho are in this one.” Seungmin put his brush in the drawer before turning to place a kiss onto Hyunjin’s cheek, “If I’m late they’re going to question the life out of me.” Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin for a quick hug before going to his room to gather his things. 

Hyunjin spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth out before hearing, “WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW!” He quickly put his toothbrush away, rushing over to the bedroom. Seungmin had his bag slung onto his back, looking relatively put together. They ran out the door and Seungmin went to lock it.

“Wait! I forgot my phone!”

“AHHH GO GET IT!” Seungmin screeched, clearly forgetting about everyone else in the building, particularly the resident right across from him.

  
  
  
  
  


The grumpy RA muttered to himself as he stomped his way to the door. Who in the world was screeching at the top of their lungs this early in the morning? He swung his door open, surprised to see the quiet and typically reserved student that lived right across from his standing there.

“Seungmin, why the fuck are you yell-” his sentence got cut short by a disheveled Hyunjin bursting through Seungmin’s door.

Seungmin whirled around, wide eyes locking with Changbin’s. Silence filled the hall, Hyunjin glancing anxiously between the two. Changbin opened his mouth to speak but was once again stopped by, this time, his own door opening behind him.

_ Shit _

“Binnie, come back to bed,” the blond behind him murmured, hands rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Changbin turned around to see Felix looking at him, only wearing one of Changbin’s oversized shirts. He jerked his head back to Seungmin and they locked eyes again.

“This doesn’t leave this hallway,” Seungmin said in a low tone. Changbin nodded his head, turning around to usher Felix back into his dorm. 

Felix gaped at Seungmin and Hyunjin, “S-Seungmin? Wha-” The boy in question quickly locked the door and tugged Hyunjin down the hall. Felix let himself be led back into Changbin’s dorm and pulled onto the bed. Felix wrapped himself around Changbin, “I’m not hallucinating right? That was Hyunjin coming out of Seungmin’s room, right?”

“Mhmm, but looks like they want to keep it a secret,” Changbin mumbled, burying his face into Felix’s neck.

“Mmm, alright,” Felix hummed, pulling his face back to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Changbin’s hand crept underneath Felix’s shirt and squeezed his ass, making Felix squeak. He pushed his thigh between Felix’s legs and grinded it up. Felix moaned, teeth clamping onto his bottom lip in an effort to muffle his noises.

“You still want more, even after last night?” Changbin ran his finger along Felix’s hole, “There really is no end to your needs, is there?” Felix whimpered, hips rutting into Changbin’s thigh.

“P-please,” Felix breathed out, hands gripping onto Changbin’s shirt.

“Of course, Princess,” Changbin cooed, reaching over to grab a bottle of lube.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin ran all the way to class, nearly choking on air when he finally made it to his desk on time. He doubled over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Snickers sounded right in front of him and he whipped his head up, glaring at the culprits. Minho and Jisung sat there, hands covering their mouths in an attempt to stifle their laughter.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” a grin spread across Jisung’s face, “THE Kim Seungmin, almost late to class? Unheard of!”

“Fuck off you squirrel, I forgot to turn my alarm on,” Seungmin wheezed out, a cough violently ejecting itself from his lungs. Before Jisung could respond, the professor started class, making him scowl. Seungmin just scurried into his seat, pulling his books out onto the desk.

“We’re not finished with this discussion,” Jisung loudly whispered, drawing the eyes of the surrounding students. Seungmin let out a sigh, opening his book to the page written on the board. 

  
  
  
  
  


The moment the professor ended class, Seungmin packed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder in an attempt to escape the inevitable interrogation from the two simmering boyfriends right next to him. He got up to run but he felt his hood jerk back in a tight grip.

“Now, where do you think you’re go-” Minho was cut off by an ear piercing shriek from Jisung.

“KIM SEUNGMIN WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR NECK?”

Seungmin spun around, slapping his hand onto the back of his neck.  _ Fuck! Hyunjin left a mark last night, didn’t he . _

“Is- is that a- a _HICKEY_ ON YOUR NECK?” Jisung screeched out, drawing in the attention of everyone around them. Seungmin dashed down the aisle, ignoring the screams of “SEUNGMIN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW” right behind him.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin was successfully able to avoid Minho and Jisung for a few days. He either stayed at Hyunjin’s dorm or roamed the halls in an attempt to run away, which was what he was currently doing. He was passing by professor Lee’s room when he heard someone call out his name. He jerked his head in the direction of the voice and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw it was just professor Lee standing in his doorway.

“Seungmin! I’m so sorry but could you help me with something?”

“Sure!” Seungmin readily agreed, needing something to do anyway. He followed professor Lee into the classroom. Professor Lee led him over to his desk covered in papers. 

“I need these papers sorted asap but I have to go pick up my daughter from daycare. She’s sick and I need to get her home. I already have the piles going so you can just add to them. Also, these are super important and I can’t leave them in here unsupervised. Do you think you could stay here for an hour, maybe an hour and a half until I get back?” Professor Lee looked anxious, eyes pleading at Seungmin.

“Yeah, I have the time,” Seungmin responded. 

Professor Lee let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you so much Seungmin! Feel free to get any of the drinks from my mini fridge and I’ll try to get back as soon as possible!”

A little idea popped into his head, “Don’t stress about it! Make sure your daughter is ok, I have plenty of time.” Professor Lee nodded before grabbing his things and bolting out of the classroom.

Seungmin plopped down onto Professor Lee’s chair before pulling his phone out. He shot Hyunjin a text, ending it with a ;) to show he meant business. After sending the text, he put his phone down and got to work sorting the papers. About ten minutes later, the door to the classroom swung open, Hyunjin scurrying in before carefully closing the door behind him.

“You’re finally here, now help me sort these papers so you can fuck me,” Seungmin called out, focus not leaving the desk in front of him. Hyunjin fumbled his way to Seungmin, a blush flushing across his face.

They quickly got to work, sorting the papers into separate stacks. From what Seungmin could tell, these were the different tests and answers to the finals coming up in a week. He could imagine why professor Lee didn’t want these just sitting in his classroom. They got it done relatively quickly, papers in their respective stacks in about half an hour. 

Once the last paper was set down, Seungmin enveloped Hyunjin in a hug. He wrapped his arms around the back of Hyunjin’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Hyunjin eagerly responded, hands wandering down to grip Seungmin’s ass.

“I feel bad doing this at his desk,” Seungmin giggled, “let’s go to a desk over there.” Hyunjin nodded and they stumbled over to one of the empty student desks. Seungmin immediately started to undo his pants. He pulled them, along with his underwear, down and turned around, bending over onto the desk.

He heard Hyunjin’s breath hitch at the sight of Seungmin’s ass presented to him and smirked to himself. That morning he had stuffed himself up with a plug because he was bored. He didn’t originally plan on Hyunjin finding out like this, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

He wiggled his hips when Hyunjin still hadn’t done anything, “Come on baby, I prepared this just for you. Now I can keep your cum in all day and no one will even know.” Seungmin heard Hyunjin choke on air for just a second before he felt hesitant fingertips trail along his skin right up to where the purple base of the plug rested along his rim.

He grasped the base and gave just a faint tug, warmth spreading all over his chest when he heard a small gasp come from Seungmin. He had his hands gripped into the edge of the table, cheek pressed flat against the smooth, cool surface of the desk. Hyunjin pulled on the plug again, this time pulling it halfway out before pushing it back in.

Seungmin let out a groan, a strangled, “fuck me already, we don’t have the time,” coming from him in between soft exhales. Hyunjin went right to work, pulling the plug out and placing it on the desk before pulling a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. The text message Seungmin sent earlier made sure to remind him to pack the essentials.

He smeared the lube over his fingers before pressing two of them into Seungmin. He let out a soft sigh, back arching to get a better angle. He pushed them in and out, prodding around at different angles until he heard a loud gasp come from Seungmin. He kept his hand at that angle, adding a third finger along with the others.

A soft "hurry" came from Seungmin and Hyunjin pulled his fingers out, hands going to undo his pants. He pulled his cock out, spreading lube all over it before pressing the tip of it to Seungmin’s dripping hole. He lightly ran his thumb along Seungmin’s hips before slowly sinking into him.

Seungmin gasped, hands gripping harder onto the desk as he felt himself get stretched around Hyunjin’s cock. He pushed all the way in, ragged breaths falling from his mouth. Seungmin felt his chest fill with warmth and excitement at the thought of someone walking in. The thrill of it made his thighs press together and his cock twitch. Seungmin could feel Hyunjin’s excitement from how hard he was gripping his hips. 

“You want to be caught, don’t you,” Seungmin grinned at Hyunjin’s grip tightening even more, “You want someone to walk in and see you fucking me on this desk.” Hyunjin whimpered, hips involuntarily bucking into Seungmin.

“We don’t have all day,” Seungmin pushed his hips back, “Fuck me before I decide to leave you here hard and needy.” Hyunjin didn’t give a verbal response, instead choosing to pull his hips back and ram them forward.

Seungmin gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Hyunjin slammed into Seungmin, the desk shaking with every thrust. He made sure to angle his hips just right, hitting Seungmin’s prostate perfectly every time. Seungmin felt like he was floating on clouds, completely in bliss. Hyunjin pushed into him harder, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the classroom.

Suddenly, Hyunjin stopped and Seungmin was about to ask what he was doing when his ears perked up to a sound. Faint footsteps echoed outside of the classroom. He clenched around Hyunjin at the excitement of possibly being found and Hyunjin let out a soft groan.

The footsteps sounded like high heels so they knew it wasn’t professor Lee, but the slight possibility of someone walking in got Seungmin’s poor neglected cock dripping precum onto the floor. There was a pretty sizable puddle on the floor from Seungmin’s cock alone and he internally groaned at the thought of having to clean it up later.

The footsteps grew louder and Seungmin could feel Hyunjin twitch erratically inside of him. “You really want someone to walk in, huh,” he pushed his hips back hard into Hyunjin, “don’t let that person stop you, fuck me even if they walk in.”

Hyunjin whimpered, a line of drool slowly dripping down the corner of his mouth as he started to move his hips again. He closed his eyes as he started up a fast pace again, ramming in even harder when the footsteps sounded like they were passing right past the door. He bit onto his plump bottom lip, whines and moans muffled as best as he could. He cried out, body falling forward to press his front into Seungmin’s back. His hips moved as hard as they could, Hyunjin biting onto Seungmin to quiet his noises as the person walked past the door.

“Look at you baby,” Seungmin reached back to tug on Hyunjin’s long hair, “So overwhelmed you’re just humping me like a dog in heat, aren’t you?” Hyunjin whimpered, face buried into Seungmin as he felt his climax grow closer and closer.

A grin spread across Seungmin’s face, “You like that? You like being a big pup in heat who can’t even control himself. A big pup who has to hump his little puppy boyfriend in order to even think straight?”

Hyunjin let out a loud cry as his hips stilled, his climax rushing over him from Seungmin’s words. He filled Seungmin with his release, arms tightening their hold around Seungmin’s waist. Pants fell from his lips as he slowly came down from his high. When he could finally see straight, he grabbed the plug that was still on the table. He slowly pulled out and pressed the plug in before any of his release could spill out of him.

Seungmin straightened up and turned around, a smirk forming when he saw just how fucked out Hyunjin looked. His hair was a mess, cheeks and lips flushed red, and a thin line of drool dripped down his chin. Hyunjin looked down and promptly dropped to his knees when he saw Seungmin’s dick still hard. A drop of precum dripped onto the floor when Hyunjin looked up at Seungmin. His eyes were unfocused and hazy, lips parted and tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth. His cock hung pathetically between his legs, completely used and spent.

Seungmin lightly gripped Hyunjin’s chin, guiding his mouth to his cock. Hyunjin licked the dripping head before wrapping his lips around, pushing forward to take more into his mouth. Hyunjin had only sucked Seungmin off a couple of times and was still unable to take most of him into his mouth. He took in as much as he could before he gagged, pulling off with a pout.

“It’s alright baby,” Seungmin stroked Hyunjin hair, “I have an Idea, just stay still.” Seungmin wrapped his own hand around his cock and quickly moved it up and down. Hyunjin sat there mesmerized by Seungmin. Seungmin took his other hand and tipped Hyunjin’s face up, making them meet eyes. He quickly felt his climax come, teeth clamping over his bottom lip as he shot his release all over Hyunjin’s face.

Globs of the white substance fell onto his face. His cheeks, nose, and lips getting hit the most. Hyunjin blinked his eyes up at Seungmin and if it wasn’t for the cum spattered all over his face, he would think he was the most innocent person in the world.

Hyunjin stuck out his tongue to catch a bit of it sliding down over his lips. Seungmin groaned at the sight of Hyunjin bringing the cum into his mouth, closing his eyes as he hummed with happiness. Seungmin swiped some of the cum off of his cheek and pressed the finger into his mouth. Hyunjin opened his eyes in surprise before they closed again, tongue swirling around the finger to get all of the stickiness off.

Seungmin continued to do so until Hyunjin’s face was wiped clean and his cheeks were full of cum. He tapped Hyunjin’s cheeks and ordered him to swallow. Hyunjin swallowed eagerly, sticking out his tongue afterwards to prove it. Seungmin hummed in satisfaction before sticking out his hand to help Hyunjin off the floor.

He stood up, knees shaking, and tucked his dick back inside his pants. He zipped his pants up and tried his best to make himself presentable. Seungmin pulled his pants up, a small smile on his face as felt the plug and Hyunjin’s cum shift inside of him. He padded over to professor Lee’s desk and grabbed a few tissues, coming back over to wipe all the fluids off the desk and floor. He threw the tissue away and they both sat at professor Lee’s table, Seungmin straddling Hyunjin in the chair. 

They kissed for a little but soon just sat there, Seungmin resting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder as Hyunjin slowly caressed his back. They heard footsteps and before Seungmin could climb off of Hyunjin, professor Lee burst into the room. He stopped right past the doorway, shock evident in his face.

Seungmin scrambled off the chair, blush creeping onto his face, “H-how was your daughter?”

“She’ll… be okay,” he cautiously walked in as Hyunjin got off the chair as well, “I… didn’t know you guys were dating.”

“Oh yeah, we haven’t told anyone yet,” Seungmin fiddled with his hands, “We started dating a little after I started tutoring him but we’ve just been keeping it to ourselves for the time being.”

Professor Lee chucked, “Well, I’m glad I could help. You’re free to leave, thank you so much for giving me a hand.” Seungmin nodded and grabbed his things, pulling Hyunjin along with him out the door.

Seungmin giggled as soon as they were out of earshot, “Do you think he knows we fucked?”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t think his best student would defile his classroom like that,” Hyunjin giggled back. 

Seungmin smiled and pressed a kiss onto Hyunjin’s mouth, “You have class in the west building right?” Hyunjin nodded. “Good, so do I. I’ll see you right after class, alright?”

“Mhmm,” Hyunjin hummed, pressing a firmer kiss onto Seungmin’s lips.

They parted ways, each to their respective dorms and then to their classes.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin sighed. All he wanted was to get home and snuggle into Hyunjin’s arms. He was tired from evading Jisung and Minho and slightly turned on from the plug and Hyunjin’s release inside of him. He might’ve just gotten filled with cum but he wanted to be stuffed with even more.

He scurried out of the classroom, eyes darting around to see if he could spot Hyunjin. When his eyes found the familiar head of hair, his blood boiled. Hyunjin had mentioned a girl that was constantly trying to get in his pants but Seungmin had yet to see her until now. 

She was pretty, Seungmin hated to admit, with long dark hair and a slight flush to her face. He felt his hand clench when she giggled, hand reaching out to lightly swat at Hyunjin’s arm. Seungmin inched closer to the two until he was only a few feet away.

Almost like Hyunjin could feel the boiling presence behind him, he turned his head, a nervous smile spreading over his face when he saw Seungmin. The girl took this moment of distraction to step even closer to Hyunjin, hand coming out to rest on Hyunjin arm.

Hyunjin whipped back around when he felt her touch his arm, a nervous laughter coming from his mouth. Seungmin inched just a bit closer.

“Hey, uh I’m really sorry but I kind of have to go-” Hyunjin was cut off by her gripping onto his arm a bit.

“Oh come on, you can talk just a little bit more! Or you could give me your number and we can talk later?”

Before Hyunjin could respond, a near growl came from right behind him, “Can’t you see he’s not interested?”

The girl jerked her head to Seungmin, a glare burning from her eyes, “And who are you to say if he’s interested or not?”

Seungmin glanced over to a wide eyed Hyunjin before glaring right back at her, “His boyfriend.”

A look of shock passed over her face before she composed herself. She laughed, “If you’re going to lie, at least make it believable. Hyunjin let’s get away from him, he’s spouting nonsense.”

Before she could drag him away, Seungmin gripped onto his other arm, “You’re the one spouting nonsense. Now let go of my boyfriend.” He looked ready to murder someone.

The girl saw the smoldering animosity in his eye and loosened her grip, “You could at least stop lying. No one is ever going to believe such an obvious lie.”

Seungmin felt his eye twitch, “Obvious lie? Obvious lie my ass,” he pulled Hyunjin over to face him. He cupped his face and brought their lips together. Hyunjin melted into the kiss, hands instinctively moving to grip Seungmin’s thighs. Seungmin heard a gasp and hurried footsteps but he didn’t pay any attention to it. Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and pulled him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

The hallway was a mix of surprised conversations and hushed whispers, but everyone was staring at the two entangled in each other’s arms. Hyunjin’s hand wandered to grab Seungmin’s ass and Seungmin let out a gasp when he felt the plug still inside of him jostle. 

“Careful baby, I’m still plugged up from earlier today,” Seungmin leaned in to whisper into Hyunjin’s ear.

“W-what about the rumors?” Hyunjin whispered back.

“I don’t give a damn about any rumors, just kiss me like your life depends on it.”

Hyunjin squeezed his ass harder and captured Seungmin’s lips in another kiss. They ignored the chatter of the hallway until there was a familiar screech in the distance.

“KIM SEUNGMIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Jisung shrieked while racing down the hallway. Minho padded quickly behind him, a grin spread across his face.

Seungmin pulled away and instead intertwined his and Hyunjin’s hands together. It felt so good to finally show everyone that they were together. A weight fell off his shoulders and he felt as if he were walking on clouds.

“Jisung, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Hyunjin,” Seungmin giggled, feeling a little giddy that he was finally able to say that.

Jisung stood there, mouth open in shock so Minho stepped forward, “Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Minho, Jisung’s boyfriend.” He stuck out his hand and Hyunjin shook it, a smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you too,” Hyunjin then turned to Jisung who had managed to pick his jaw up from off the floor. “Hi, I hope we can get along.”

Jisung looked at the outstretched and before hesitantly reaching out and shaking it, “Yeah… me too.”

“So,” Minho started, eyebrow raised suggestively, “I’m going to guess you’re the one behind the hickey on Seungmin’s neck the other day?”

“Oh, uh yeah, I didn’t mean to but I guess I wasn’t really paying attention,” Hyunjin rubbed his neck, blush spreading over his cheeks.

“How long have you guys been together?”

“About two months.”

“Two months!?” Jisung shrieked, hands reaching out to grip onto his boyfriend, “You’ve been together for two months and you guys haven’t told us?”

Seungmin sighed but still had an amused smile on his face, “We didn’t want rumors to go wild so we just hid it for a while.”

Jisung pouted and clung onto Minho even more, “I can’t believe it hyung, how could we have been clueless for so long? Our Seungmin might not be our pure little baby any more.”

Minho, blunt as he always was, asked, “have you guys had sex yet?”

Hyunjin sputtered, face flushing red. Seungmin just laughed, if he was going to break his pure image, might as well break it all down, “We had sex before we started dating.”

Minho and Jisung both gasped in shock. Jisung looked like he had just seen a ghost, “You took our baby Seungmin’s virginity before you even started dating!?”

Seungmin let out a small scoff, “More like I took  _ his _ virginity before we started dating.” Both Jisung and Minho looked bewildered, words faltering in their throats. Seungmin just giggled and held onto Hyunjin’s hand tighter, “Don’t believe all the rumors you hear. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’ve got places to be.”

The couple nodded and Seungmin pulled Hyunjin along with him.

  
  
  
  
  


“Baby, come here. I want to show you something,” Seungmin called out. Hyunjin walked into the room, making his way over to where Seungmin sat on the bed. Seungmin had his collar in his hands, turning it around as his fingers traced along the dark leather. Hyunjin sat next to him and Seungmin looked over at him with shining eyes.

“Read the tag,” Seungmin whispered, handing the collar over to Hyunjin. He took the collar and looked at the smooth silver surface of the heart shaped tag. Etched into the shiny metal were two words: Baby’s Puppy.

Hyunjin looked back up at Seungmin, eyes wide, “You put this on your collar?” Seungmin nodded, smile pulling the corners of his mouth up. Hyunjin raised the collar and placed it around Seungmin’s neck, securing it in place.

Seungmin brought his hand up to cup Hyunjin’s cheek, thumb slowly running along the skin. They leaned in, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. Seungmin pushed Hyunjin down to lay on the bed, climbing over to straddle him. He pressed a few more kisses onto his lips before pulling away, hovering over him as they stared into each other's eyes.

“I love you so much, baby,” Seungmin whispered.

“I love you too,” Hyunjin whispered back, tugging Seungmin down to press their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was a little iffy on that last scene but I hope it turned out ok! feel free to check out my twitter (I give little sneak peeks and run poll for my fics sometimes) or stop by my Curious Cat!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Squirrelsvngie)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Squirrelsvngie)


End file.
